Remember
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki mengenang kembali masa-masa ketika Sasuke Uchiha masih ada di Konoha. RnR please! ONESHOOT!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fandom : NARUTO

Rate : T aja cukup kan?

Genre : Romance mungkin

WARNING : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s) bersebaran, dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Remember

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki mengenang kembali masa-masa ketika Sasuke Uchiha masih ada di Konoha. RnR please! ONESHOOT!

By : Iztha Dark Neko

.

#

.

Valley of The End. Lembah Akhir, yah, atau apalah itu namanya. Kini disitulah aku berdiri sendirian. Angin musim gugur pun bertiup pelan, menyapu wajah _tan_ milikku. Senyuman sedih mulai mengembang di wajahku—yang dikata manis oleh orang-orang—, begitu aku mengingat kenangan diantara kita dulu. Kenangan yang hingga sekarang tak dapat kulupakan. Kenangan dimana kau memulai pengkhianatanmu kepada desa dimana kau dilahirkan. Pengkhianatanmu kepada desa Konoha dan teman-temanmu.

Kugenggam ikat kepala dengan lambang desa Konoha—yang ditengahnya terdapat goresan—milikmu. Dengan perlahan, ku dekap ikat kepala tersebut. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa rinduku padamu, yang jelas itu tak akan berhasil walau sedikit saja. Kupandang langit yang berwarna jingga, khas musim gugur.

"Tapi, aku lebih suka langit malam," ujarku entah pada siapa. Ya, aku lebih suka langit malam tanpa bintang karena itu mengingatkanku padamu. Pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sangat kucintai melebihi apa dan siapapun. Bahkan ramen Ichiraku pun tak akan dapat menggantikan posisimu di hidupku, Teme.

Kututup mata _saffire_-ku perlahan. Mencoba mengingat kenangan-kenangan akan dirimu ketika masih ada di desa Konoha. Ketika masih berada di tempat yang bias kujangkau.

.

.

.

#FlashBack : ON#

Masih ingatkah kau, ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu, aku baru pulang sehabis bermain dengan Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba. Aku melihatmu duduk di tepi danau, kau memandang lurus ke depan, seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku memperhatikanmu.

'Putih, punggungnya tegap. Tapi…rambutnya seperti pantat ayam,' batinku saat itu—menganalisis penampilanmu—

'Eh? Di bajunya ada lambang Uchiha. Apa dia keluarga Uchiha ya?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Betapa bodohnya aku saat itu—walau sampai saat ini aku masih bodoh dan ceroboh—.

Tanpa kusadari, kau menoleh kearahku. Kita pun bertemu pandang. Wajahku perlahan memerah bak kepiting rebus.

'Mata _onyx_ yang indah. Seperti langit malam. Wajahnya juga keren. KYAAAAA!' batinku menggila. Haha, bila kuingat kalimat itu lagi aku ingin tertawa sendiri. Aku bias jatuh cinta pada dirimu yang menyebalkan dan lebih parahnya, kita sama-sama berkelamin laki-laki. Ketika itu aku memang belum tahu kalau kau itu menyebalkan.

Aku baru menyadarinya ketika kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dengan sok angkuh dari diriku. Saat ituaku merasa kesal karena kau bertingkah sok angkuh, namun, disisi lain aku senang karena aku menemukan seseorang yang sama sepertiku. Seseorang yang kesepian, dan aku merasa tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Aku pun berharap kelakkita akan bertemu kembali

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, do'a-ku terkabul. Aku bertemu dengan dirimu lagi.

'Tidak banyak berubah,' batinku senang. Tapi rasa senang itu tidak bertahan lama, karena aku melihatmu di dekati oleh para gadis-gadis yang genit. Kugembungkan pipi _chubby_ milikku.

Dengan tiba-tiba, aku berjongkok di atas mejamu sambil memanyunkan mulut. Aku menatap tepat pada matamu sengit. Tidak, aku tidak marah atau membencimu, namun aku hanya cemburu. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya milikmu, dank au menjadi satu-satunya milikku. Kau ikut memandangku sengit—mungkin kau salah mengartikan pandanganku—hingga aku merasakan kesunyian di dalam kelas hanya karena kita, atau mungkin aku.

"Ahh! Sudahlah!" teriak seorang murid yang sedang duduk di belakangku. Murid tersebut dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan tanpa sengaja mendorongku. Otomatis aku terdorong ke depan, terdorong ke depanmu.

**Chuu~**

Mata kita sama-sama terbelalak. Jantungku saat itu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kita pun segera saling menjauhkan diri, aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tak berani ku melihat dirimu. Pengecut, kau boleh menganggapku seperti itu, tetapi aku memang tidak berani melihatmu saat itu karena wajahku yang terasa amat panas.

Pengalaman yang mendebarkan namun menyenangkan. _First Kiss_-ku bersama dirimu, bersama seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang telah merebut hatiku.

.

.

.

Desa Hujan. Desa dimana dulu aku, kau dan Sakura mempelajari teknik berjalan di pohon. Pada awalnya kita bertarung siapa yang dapat mencapai pucuk pohon duluan, itulah pemenangnya. Apa kau ingat, _Teme_? Sakura ketika pertama kali belajar sudah bias mencapai dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi dari tanah. Kita kalah _start_ saat itu. Aku selalu jatuh hingga terdapat banyak bencjolan di kepalaku, namun aku tak menyerah sampai situ, begitu pula dengan dirimu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide berterbangan di dalam otak kecilku. Aku segera mendatangi Sakura yang tengah istirahat di bawah pohon, aku membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_, dapatkah kau membantuku?"

"Eh? Membantu apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Emh, tapi sebelumnya jangan bilang pada Sasuke ya," kataku memohon dengan suara pelan

"Eh?" Sakura tampak bingung, aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinga Sakura dan mulai berbisik lagi

"Ajari aku cara berjalan di pohon, sejak tadi aku tidak dapat konsentrasi,"

'Karena ada Sasuke di sampingku,' tambahku dalam hati. Saat itu, aku tidak berani mengatakan alasanku yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Yang benar saja, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Ingatkan, Sakura itu juga salah satu _fans_-mu _Teme_.

Setelah itu, aku segera beranjak—ingin mencoba mempraktekan apa yang diajarkan Sakura—. Kulirik sebentar dirimu, kau tampak mendekat padaku. Aku mencoba untuk menyuruh tubuhku tenang, namun, jantungku tidak menurut. Jantungku selalu saja berdetak dua kali bahkan tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya bila kau ada di dekatku.

"_Do…Dobe_," panggilmu dengan panggilan 'sayang'

"Apa, _Teme_?" kau melihatku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuartikan. Wajahmu dengan sesegera memerah malu. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat hingga merasa siap meledak kapan saja.

"A…apa yang kau bicarakan sengan Sakura tadi?" tanyamu ingin tahu. Oh, apakah kau cemburu ketika itu _Teme_? Pada siapa, hingga sekarang pun aku tidak tahu jelas. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap kalau kau cemburu karena kau mencintaiku? Ah, bodoh sekali, walau kau larang pun aku akan tetap berharap.

Beberapa hari kemudian kita berhasil mencapai pucuk pohon bersamaan. Tubuh kita diterangi oleh bulan, kita saling melemparkan senyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatmu tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

"Ayo kita kembali, Naruto." Kau mengucapkan kalimat—atau suruhan—itu dengan suara _baritone_ khas milikmu yang _sexy_. Aku meng-iyakan kata-katamu dan kita pun kembali bersama-sama.

Keesokan harinya, aku, kau, Sakura dan Kakashi-_sensei_ bertarung melawan Zabusa dan Haku. Kita melawan Haku saat itu, kau melindungiku hingga tubuhmu tertusuk banyak jarum. Jantungku terasa di remas kuat. Sakit dan sesak ketika melihat keadaanmu mulai sesak.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kau melindungiku? Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan hal itu!" ujarku miris, butiran-butiran air mata mulai menetes dari mataku.

"Badanku bergerak sendiri, _baka_." Ucapmu dengan nafas terputus-putus. Aku mengelus pipimu perlahan. Saat itu, hanya satu yang kupikirkan.

'Akan kubunuh Haku, demi dirimu Sasuke.' Ya, hanya itu saja yang ada di pikiranku.

.

.

.

Kenangan yang paling menyakitkan untukku ketika kau baru keluar dari dalam gentong saat aku bertarung dengan Kimimaro. Kau—Sasuke Uchiha—, pergi tanpa menoleh kearahku. Jangankan menoleh, melirik ataupun menjawab ucapanku.

"Sasuke…ayolah, kita kembali ke Konoha sekarang," aku memberi jeda pada kalimatku "Mereka…terutama Sakura-_chan_ telah menunggumu. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, _Teme_." Lanjutku dengan senyum paksa. Dusta. Aku memang tidak membohongimu bahwa mereka—atau lebih tepatnya Sakura—mengkhawatirkanmu, aku hanya berbohong pada diriku, pada perasaanku sendiri. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku, sama seperti warga desa yang menjauhiku. Oh ayolah, aku lebih memilih dikucilkan oleh mereka ketimbang aku harus kau tinggal pergi ke tempat ular sialan tersebut.

"Khu…Khukhukhukhu," kau tertawa mengerikan dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Andai ketika itu aku tidak berada di depan Kimimaro atau mungkin bila saat itu aku sedang sendirian aku akan menangis dan meraung-raung sekeras yang kubisa hingga suaraku habis.

.

.

.

Apa kau juga masih ingat Sasuke? Ketika kita bertarung di Valley of The End, kau memakiku dengan kata-kata yang amat menusuk. Tapi aku tahu, kau melakukan itu agar kau dapat membuatku membencimu, kau tidak mau membuatku lebih sakit ketika kau pergi ketempat si Orochimaru. Benar begitukan, Sasuke?

Saat itu, perlahan namun pasti, aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Namun, walau aku kehilangan kesadaran masih bias kurasakan _chakra_ milikmu. Tepat di atas tubuhku. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat itu, satu hal yang kutahu, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku. Tak lama kemudian, _chakra_mu menghilang, menandakan bahwa kau sudah pergi. Tetes demi tetes air mata milikku membaur dengan rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuhku.

#FlashBack : OFF#

.

.

.

"_Teme_, sekarang kau sedang apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku berharap, hembusan angin di musim gugur ini dapat menyampaikan ucapanku barusan kepada dirimu.

Aku memandang langit yang mulai menggelap. Kugerakkan sepasang kakiku untuk pergi dari Lembah akhir ini. Seperti biasanya, rutinitas yang tak dapat kuhilangkan semenjak aku mengetahui kabar bahwa kau telah membunuh Itachi Uchiha—kakakmu tersayang. Sedikit harapan di lubuk hatiku terdalam, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di Lembah ini dank au mau kembali berada di sisiku selamanya hingga ajal menjemput. Ah, bahkan aku tidak rela berpisah darimu walau ajal telah menjemputku.

#THE END#


End file.
